starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tach
Tach is a troubleshooter for an unknown independant organization. He takes orders from a computerized entity that goes by the name Noth. To strangers or new friends he'll introduce himself as a smuggler or a freelance transporter. So far only Elayne has some idea of who and what he really is. Biography Adventures in Bespin! After a shakey start where Tach got his ship shot up by Bennet O'Reilly over Zonju V he made an emergency jump to Bespin to land at Cloud City for repairs. The night seemed as if it would end on a pleasent note by way of dinner and dancing at The Blue Room with Lelah and Lola, twin Twi'lek's being transported as slaves. Unfortunately he ended up the target of Jyllis Tromso's ire for being a "slave trader" and recieved a verbal dressing down followed by a slap across the face. After some civil conversation with Helbert Strand Tach and the twins left the club via taxi only to find Jyllis in the middle of being kidnapped by 'Muscles'. After a holovid worthy rescue that involved jumping from his taxi to Muscles' airspeeder and some property damage Tach was able to return Jyllis to her friends Fiola Shaku and Helbert. The next day Tach recieved new orders from Noth. Deliver the twins and report to Coruscant. A New Mission During the flight to Corellia to drop off the twins Noth contacts Tach about his new mission. The client has hired Noth's organization to track down his father who went missing the year previous after entering and winning the Coruscant Run, an illegal but popular underground race. Tach is to enter this race and track down the missing person. After arriving on planet Tach gathers up his hotrod airspeeder and heads out to wait for a qualifying race. While tinkering with his speeder at an abandoned industrial plant his attention is called to a disturbance, a Jedi had burst out of a top floor window of the factory he parked on. One daring rescue later and Tach is introduced to Elayne. She reveals later on that she has been tasked by Tach's recently deceased younger brother, Lucius Shadowsilver, to deliver a family artifact to Tach because he is the last living member of the Shadowsilver line. It is also later revealed that a particularly vicious Shistavanen Dark Jedi named Paxan has been after the artifact. After the pair win a qualifying race and have dinner Paxan attacks them only to be hurt badly and ends up fleeing. Coruscant Run, The Movie With a qualifying run win under his belt Tach now has a sponsor, representatives hired by Fusion5 Studios. A human, Jeffrey Sole, and a Zeltron, Lana Rose. They provide the ricksha for Tach to drive, affectionately called the Beast and a pit crew. The crew consists of a barrel-chested human named Walsh Strider and his adopted Kiffar daughter, Spanner. After a meet and greet with the crew Elayne and Tach turn in for some rest before their first race. Personality and Appearance Tach is a six foot tall human with short brown hair and well trimmed facial hair in the van dyke style. He has a fit lean build over which he prefers to wear outfits popular with the racing scene, preferably in dark greys or black trimmed in muted colors. Never in bright colors. Tach primarily maintains a calm demeanor as often as possible, even when being threatened or yelled at he is very slow to anger. And he has a 'saving people' complex; unless there is an absolutely good reason not to he will jump in and help someone in danger. And in regards to his cybernetic's he is absolutely secretive of them. He has only voluntarily told one person about an implant; he told Spanner about his bio-computer. Category:Characters Category:Fringe Category:Humans